


Nashi from the Future

by Harami_the_Otaku



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tail Next Generation, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harami_the_Otaku/pseuds/Harami_the_Otaku
Summary: Nashi and her friends are at the guild, when they recite a spell from an ancient book. It ends up sending them back in time. What happens then?NOTE: This was first released as my first story on Wattpad.





	1. The Spell

~Nashi's P.O.V~  
It was a normal day at the guild. Storm and Gale were fighting and throwing tables everywhere. Uncle Gajeel was laughing and saying his kid would win. Uncle Gray was denying it. Soon, they got too close to Scarlet, and accidentally threw a chair at her head. I sighed and watched what was soon to happen.

"Who threw that?"  
Scarlet said in a tone that could scare adults. Gale and Storm stopped fighting immediately as Scarlet walked over to them and smashed their heads together.  
She walked back to her table and ordered a cake.

"Everyone! Look what I found!"  
I turned to see Jenny, holding up an old book with a red cover. Faded words let me just make out the words Spell Book: Spells of the World.

"Wow, cool, Jenny. Where did you find it?"  
I say. She sets the book down and looks at me.

"Found it in the guild's library."  
She says. We all walk over to her as she flips to a page with odd writing in a different language. Gale tries to pronounce it.

"Reghsv tomu yo whisg yuo weryni bagn? What's that supposed to mean?" Suddenly a bright light flashed, and a magic circle appeared around all of us. We were all glowing brightly, then one by one vanished into the light. The last thing I saw was my father running towards me with an arm outstretched.


	2. The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, lovely readers! I just love this story right off the bat. I have so many ideas for this, but I want your suggestions all the same. As always, sorry for any misspells, and enjoy the story!

~Natsu's P.O.V~  
I was sitting at a bar stool, scarfing down all the spicy food that Mira made me. Happy was by my side eating a fish. Then a flash of bright yellow light appeared in the center of the guild, and when I turned around, I noticed it was a magic circle. Then out of nowhere, a pile of kids appeared. Everyone stared at them, then Levy, Lucy, and Mira rushed to them. A girl with pink hair was on top, and she got up off the floor while rubbing her head. She smelled familiar. So did the rest. Something strange is going on here...

~Lucy's P.O.V~  
I rushed to the little kids that looked like ages 7 to 10, and one by one, they got up off the floor. A girl with pink hair got off the floor and as soon as she saw me, she immediately ran into my arms. Squeezing the life out of me.

"Mommy! I thought you were gone!"  
Soon, all the eyes in the guild were on me, and I felt beads of sweat coming off my forehead.

"W-what are you t-talking about? I'm not your mommy."  
I look down at her as she looks up at me.

"Yes you are. Your Lucy Dragneel right?"  
And that's the moment I really freaked. Everyone stared at me to Natsu, whipping their heads back and forth. Except Mira, who looked like she would explode from happiness. Now it was time for Natsu to freak.

"Oi, what's she talking about?"  
He said, but I could hear the nervousness in his voice. He looked at me for answers, but I just shrugged.

"Hey, congrats to the happy couple!"  
Cana said from the bar, then went back to her barrel of booze.

"We are not a couple!"  
I yell, but I could tell they they didn't fully believe us. I blushed but stopped after I heard someone say: "Daddy!"  
We all turned to look, as a midnight blue haired boy, ran up to Gray's arms. Then, when he spotted Juvia, he ran to her, saying: "Mommy!"  
Juvia blushed so hard, her face rivaled Erza's hair.

"J-Juvia does n-not remember having a kid with Gray-sama."  
You could tell Juvia didn't know whether to be happy or scared. Then the teasing went to them, and Mira kept saying things like, 'I knew it! My otps are coming true!'. We just stared at her and went back to the matter at hand.

_There are six kids here, and they claim to be our kids?_

I didn't know if that was true. Then, the other three children finally awoke. One had blue hair like Juvia's, and was a girl. As soon as she woke up, she ran straight to Juvia where the other child was.

"Brother!" She exclaimed while hugging the little boy. We stared at them in shock, then saw a boy with blue hair, and a bunch of piercings. He saw Gajeel and ran over to him.  
"Dad, fight me!"  
He yelled, and we all gawked at him.

"Uh, who are you?"  
Gajeel replied nervously.

"I'm your son! Duh, Dad. Did you forget your daughter too?"  
He motioned to a little girl behind him that I didn't even see. She had short black hair, and a petite face and body.

"Hahaha! How did Metal Head get kids?"  
Natsu laughed, but stopped because Erza gave him a death glare.  
"S-sorry."  
Natsu added. Boy, can he get anymore childish? Then out of nowhere, a child with long scarlet hair stared at Erza. She had a mark down the right side of her face, similar to Jellal's. No, it couldn't be. Suddenly, little Erza spoke.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but it appears that we have been sent back in time. A spell that was read by Gale," she motioned towards the the blue haired boy next to Gajeel. Gale hung his head in guilt. "has transported us back to a time before we were born. Jenny has the book with her, so if any of you could try to reverse the spell so we could go back, I would be grateful."  
We all gawked at her tone of authority. Probably better than Erza's. Levy spoke up first.

"I will look into it, though it may take me a few days."  
Little Erza nodded.

"Thank you."  
Mira spoke up.

"May I suggest the children go with their parents until then?"  
She smiled afterwards. I don't like where she's going with this. But Little Erza nodded and walked over to the bar, and sat on a stool.  
Mira walked back to the bar, and ordered Little Erza a cake. Erza asked for one too, and soon they were eating away, taking to each other, most likely getting to know each other. I took the pink haired girl's hand, and lead her over to Natsu.

"Hey, what are we gonna do now?"  
I asked, wanting to get a good response from him.

"We take her home. What else?" Of course. I learned down to the little girls' eye level.

"What's your name?"  
I asked her. She smiled at me.

"Nashi Dragneel. I'm eight years old, and I use fire dragon slaying magic."  
I stare at her brown eyes that resemble mine before saying more.

"I guess your gonna come home with me then."

"And me."  
I hear Natsu say with food still in his mouth.

"What makes you think your coming with?"  
I ask, but he just shrugs before saying,  
"I'm her future father. I can come with."  
He states simply. I blush, knowing that me and him, we have a kid. I shake my head.

"Fine, but your sleeping on the couch."  
He huffs, but agrees, then goes back his food again.

~Gajeel's P.O.V~  
I stare at the two children in front of me. Never in my life, had I expected seeing kids before they were born. Especially my kids. I look at Levy to see what she's doing, and she has her face buried in that spell book. Her magic reading glasses make her fly through the book, and she's writing stuff down on paper. I turn towards the brats and ask them simple questions.

"What's your name?"  
I ask gruffly. The boy stares at me and answers.

"My names Gale. I'm nine, and I use iron dragon slaying magic."  
I point towards the shy girl.

"Who's she?"  
He sighs before answering.

"She is my sister Jenny. She's seven, and uses solid script magic. It's pretty cool."  
I look to at my two children, Gale and Jenny. I'm sure Levy's listening even though she's reading. These two are definitely ours.

~Gray's P.O.V~  
I look at the two twins before me. They said their names were Storm and Rin, and Storm uses water magic, while Rin uses ice magic. They resemble me and Juvia so much. I never wanted to admit it to myself, but I loved Juvia. I'm just too scared to say anything. But seeing these kids here, means that somewhere down the road, I actually confess. And by the looks of things here, it goes well. I smile at the children, and Juvia catches me smile, and smiles back at me. She has a pink tint to her cheeks and looks away quickly to entertain the little guests.

~Erza's P.O.V~  
As I eat my cake, I glance every now and then to me. Finally, I ask her.

"What's your name?"  
She doesn't look up from the cake while answering.

"Scarlet, magic is just like yours ma. I'm the only ten year old here."  
She continues eating. Okay, a bit brief, but what I really want to know is...

"Scarlet, who's your father?"  
A brief pause.

"Jellal."  
I knew it. Though I wish I hadn't for some reason. Maybe because I don't want him to know about this yet...  
As if on cue, the doors to Fairy Tail open.  
  _Jellal_.


	3. The Unexpexted Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again readers! Sorry if this chapter isn't that good. :(  
> But let's hope it is! Sorry for spelling, as always. Enjoy!

~Erza's P.O.V~  
_Jellal_.  
What was he doing here? He never comes to Fairy Tail. He wasn't even masked. His face in plain view. I saw him walk in and immediately go to master. They talked about something that not even the dragon slayers could hear.  
After that Jellal walked over to us and stopped in front of Scarlet.

"Who're you?"  
He asked in a normal voice, but I could tell he was concerned. Maybe even scared.

"Scarlet. Your daughter."  
She replied. Her tone sounded like she was getting annoyed of introductions. Jellal looked from me to her with a look that said.  
Your the future mother I suppose.  
I nod slowly. Never had I imagined something like this would happen. I blushed furiously.

~Nashi's P.O.V~  
I don't get it. Why'd that spell send us to the time before we were born. I'm scared, but at least I have my parents (sorta). They don't know about me yet, and Mommy keeps turning red when she's around Daddy. It's confusing.  
We're at Mommy's house for the night, and Mommy is arguing that Daddy can't sleep with her. I don't get them.

"Natsu! You can't sleep with me! Sleep on the couch!"

"Aw, c'mon Luce."  
She sounds really mad. I walk up to her and pull on the bottom of her shirt.

"Daddy can sleep with us. I won't mind."  
I give her puppy dog eyes and she falls for them. She sighs at her defeat, but agrees.

"Fine, but first we have to eat dinner."  
Daddy smiles his big grin, but Mommy gives him a glare.  
We walk over to the kitchen and mama prepares dinner on the stove. Daddy walks over to me and sets me on his lap.

"So, your my future daughter, huh? Can you control your magic yet?" He asks me. I nod my head up and down. Then I show him. I light my small hand on fire and watch as the flames wrap around my fist. Warming me, but never burning me. He smiles at me and my progress.  
Then he lit up his hand. We compared or hands to one another and giggled. Seeing that mine isn't anywhere _near_ as bright as his. I saw Mommy out of the corner of my eyes. She was smiling and watching Daddy mostly.

"Time to eat!" She snaps or of her daze, and happily came out with three trays of food.

~Mira's P.O.V~  
I was cleaning the bar with the same rag I've always used. Thinking of all my ships that are sure to happen now that the little cuties have arrived. Suddenly, my lacrima glows, meaning we have a call. I touch it so I can speak to them. Natsu appears over the other side, but he seems more older and... matured?

"Hello? Natsu?"  
I ask.

"Natsu from the future."  
He corrects me.

"I was wondering if our children were there. Gramps guessed that the spell they read had taken them back in time."  
I noticed the fact that he is matured over the years.

"Uh, yeah. We have Levy- Past Levy, working on reversing the spell."  
I correct myself. This is not an everyday call. Natsu smiles his unusually large smile.  
"Thank you Mira, your the best."  
And just like that, he's gone. Hmm...

~Juvia's P.O.V~  
Juvia can't believe it. Juvia has twins with Gray-sama! Juvia doesn't want this day to end. Juvia knows that Levy will be fast with the decoding, but Juvia wants to stall her. Juvia is getting closer to Gray-sama because Mira has ordered us to stay together and take care of the children. Children. Juvia is so happy to be apart of Gray-sama's life in the future. Gray-sama and Juvia were walking to Gray-sama's house, and the two little children were following close behind. It was wonderful. Gray-sama was giving a piggyback to Rin, our girl. Juvia was holding Storm's hand, while watching Gray-sama talking to Rin.

~Scarlet's P.O.V~  
I honestly didn't know what to do. I felt like a stranger, waking with mother back to Fairy Hills, mother's home she shares with the other girls. It's a girl only place, so father had to find somewhere else to stay until we get this sorted out. I wanted to go back to my time, I wanted to live with my parents after they realized their love for each other. I wanted to be one big happy family again.

"You've been quiet,"  
Mother says. "what's been in your mind?"  
She smiles down at me, but I don't return the friendly gesture.

"I want to go home."  
I state simply.

"You are sorta home. What's different there, that you can't get here?"

"A family."  
I could tell she felt sorry for me, because she hung her head.

"I'm sorry, but things aren't like that here."  
She stares of into space.

"Then that answers your question."  
I may have said that a little too bratty, because she clenches her fist, and her bangs cover her eyes. Luckily, the awkward silence doesn't last long, as I see Fairy Hills, come into view.

~Levy's P.O.V~  
I stare at the book, trying to decode the ancient writing. The writing is in a language from over one hundred years ago. It will take two more days at least. Though I know Mira wants me to drag out the process while she gets her shippings together. Or something along those lines, she told me in the middle of my research, so I wasn't listening that well. I was also trying to not stare at Gajeel too long.  
I wonder if he had the same feelings for me, as I do for him?


	4. A Way Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... This short story is almost over. Any of you that actually read this far are awesome, and sorry for any misspells (as always). But for now, time for the story!

~Mira's P.O.V~  
I was spying on my ships, writing down every exciting thing in my journal. Right now, I was spying on GaLe. Even though Levy's working on a spell at the guild, Gajeel hasn't left her side! It's so adorable, and I sigh, hoping finally they'll admit their love. I continue scrubbing away at the bar, cleaning glasses, but always looking over at the couple. I walk over to them.

"Want anything to eat? Dinner is being served now."  
I look over at them, but they shake their heads.

"Let me know if you change your mind okay?"  
I give them my friendly grin, and go back behind the bar to spy some more.

~Gray's P.O.V~  
I was eating dinner with Juvia, Storm, and Rin. It wasn't the quietest one I've had, because Storm and Rin were fighting, and Juvia was explaining how she loved me so much, and that she can't believe we have kids in the future. I sigh, knowing that Levy, even with her expert skills, has another day or two to go. Finally, the kids get tired from bickering, and they yawn while leaving the table to go to bed. Leaving me and Juvia to clean up their mess.  
Juvia blushes when she realizes we're alone together, and I look away while doing the dishes.  
_When will I be able to tell her!_  
I hate having to keep my feelings, but when I try to tell her my feelings, I choke. I hate this.

~Erza's P.O.V~  
I was in Fairy Hills with Scarlet, who was sleeping, when the window to my room opened. I get my sword out, not wanting anyone to hurt Scarlet. But the only one that comes through it, is Jellal.

"What're you doing here?"  
I whisper/yell.

"Calm down," he sees the sword.  "and don't kill me."  
I put the sword back, but stayed where I was.

"I came back to make sure you were alright. I also wanted to check up on Scarlet."  
He had his voice lowered so Scarlet doesn't hear our conversation.

"She's fine, I'm fine. You can go."  
I hope the darkness hid the blush creeping up my face.

"Well, with you around, I can understand why you wouldn't be in danger. Your strong enough."  
He walks towards me ever so slowly, but I walked away towards Scarlet. I hear him sigh, and the window opens.  
"Good night."  
And the window closes, he's gone.  
I step onto bed and close my eyes, hoping to find peace in my sleep.

~Lucy's P.O.V~  
I woke up the next morning, only to find a certain dragon slayer sleeping in my bed. I look at him for a while, his sleeping form peaceful, and kinda cute.  
Wait, what? How could I say that!  
I shook that last thought it off my head, and Lucy Kicked him out of my bed.

"Ow, Luce, what was that for?"  
He said while getting up of the floor, and rubbing his head.

"We're going to the guild to see the progress Levy made. Grab Nashi."

**At the guild...**

"Lu-chan!"  
Levy says while running up to me and squeezing me.

"Hey Levy, we came to see how far you've gotten."

"Pretty far, I know how to get back, I just need the instructions. Come look, I'll show you."  
We walked to a booth and Levy showed me some things she wrote down on paper. Soon, all the guild members were gathered around, waiting for Levy to explain.

"Okay, so all we have to do is read this, and the spell should reverse." She points to a handwritten spell on paper.

"What if it doesn't? And we're stuck here in the past forever?"  
Nashi asks, almost in tears.

"Don't worry, well get you back."  
I say, but don't think it's entirely true. Kind of like a promise I can't keep.

"Lucy's right, we'll get you back."  
Levy reassures both of us and Nashi smiles, knowing she's in good hands.


	5. The Final Chapter

~Levy's P.O.V~  
By the next day, I knew what to do. I knew what to say as well. I just can't bear to see my beautiful children go. I will miss them, but I know Gajeel head been thinking about something (which he rarely does). I smile to myself as I go over the instructions again.

_Step one: Gather the time travelers into one area_

_Step two: Make a circle around the travelers to signify where you want the spell to go_

_Step three: Recite spell out loud_

_Once spell has been said, the travelers will glow a bright yellow, and they will be sent back to their original time._

I was ready for this. I told all the guild members that at noon, I will send them back to their time. It will take place at the center of the guild where they arrived.

~Erza's P.O.V~  
I was with Jellal and Scarlet doing one last shopping spree before Scarlet gets sent back to get time. I feel this pain in my chest knowing she expected more from us. She wanted her family, but she didn't have it here. I bet all the others have already figured out their feelings for each other, and were still here in the same spot.

"Hey ma, can I get that?"  
Scarlett asked, as she pointed to a real sword that's red and had roses engraved in the handle. Even the blade itself was red, with one black strip right down the middle of the blade.

"Sure sweetie, just let mommy pay for it and not me."  
Jellal smiled down at the 10 year-old. I glared at him, but he pretended not to notice. I walked up to the salesman.

"How much for the sword?"  
I asked, a bit rushed.

"500,000 jewel."  
He replied, holding up five fingers.

"5-500 th-thousand?"  
I stuttered. He nodded and smiled.

"I-I don't h-have that kind of m-money."  
I stuttered again, looking inside my wallet.

"I got it. Don't worry."  
Jellal said coming behind me and reaching inside his pockets.  
He pulled out the exact amount of money, and put it on the counter.

"W-where did you get that?"  
I asked, concerned. Did he steal the money from someone again?

"Don't worry, I made the money from a job I got a while back."  
I signed in relief as the salesman took the money with a shocked look on his face. He handed us the sword, and I carried it over to Scarlet. She took it happily and waved it around, thanking us in the process.  
_No, don't do it._  
But I did. My mind was telling me no, but my body was telling me yes.  
I leaned over, and kissed Jellal on the cheek.  
Jellal stopped moving, and Scarlet smirked.  
I blushed a deep red, probably redder than my hair, and looked away . Embarrassed at what I did. Jellal leaned over, and kissed me back, but on the mouth instead. I blushed deeper than possible.

~Gray's P.O.V~  
Knowing this is my least day with the kids, we all (including Juvia) went the the movies together. We just bought or popcorn and were sitting down on since seats in the middle row. Me and Juvia had to keep them quiet during the whole movie, because we would've gotten kicked out for our children's fighting. They couldn't even sit still during a movie. I closed my eyes and thought of a good thing to do. I used my ice magic and froze their legs so they couldn't move. Luckily, the theater was dark enough so nobody saw. Juvia then reached over the squirming children, and held my hand as we watched the last five minutes of our movie. I held it back too.

~Levy's P.O.V~  
"I'm gonna miss you guys."  
I say, trying to hold back tears.

"We won't always be gone. Remember that."  
Gale said while winking. I blushed furiously and looked away. Gajeel patted my head and pointed to the clock on the far side of the wall.

"It's time, Shrimp."  
(A/N: I wanted to stop right there, but I didn't. Your welcome.)  
I nodded as I saw couples and their kids come into the guild, a bit of a sad look on their faces.  
Wait, where's Lu-chan?

~Lucy's P.O.V~  
For our last few hours together, me and Natsu decided to go to an all-you-can-eat buffet.  
What I didn't know, was that Natsu and Nashi could waste my entire wallet in under a few minutes. The table was full of dirty dishes, and I felt bad for whoever had to clean this mess up. I checked my watch, only to find it ten minutes past twelve.

"NATSU! WET HAVE TO GO! RIGHT NOW!"  
I scream grabbing Natsu and Nashi's hands, and running off towards the guild.

At the guild...  
I rushed through the doors, only to find everyone stare at me.

"Lucy, your late."  
Erza says from the bar.

"Right, sorry, I had to drag these two away from the buffet."  
I pull out Natsu and Nashi from behind me and walk towards Levy.

"Okay people, here's what's going to happen. I need all the children in the center of the guild where they arrived. With this piece of white chalk," she hold up a piece of tiny chalk. "I will draw a circle around them and recite the spell. That will send them back to their time."  
We all get to work on what she told us to do, and get everything ready. Levy puts the book up to her face and recites the spell.

"Gaho bahg yo yurt tym."  
Suddenly, a flash of bright yellow light appears surrounding the children's bodies. Nashi whispers something that only me and Natsu hear.

"You'll see me soon mama, papa."  
Then she's gone in a flash of light. I start crying for no reason, and Natsu wraps me I'm his arms.

"It'll be okay, Luce."  
I slowly stop crying and bury my head in Natsu's neck.

"Don't leave me."  
I softly say.

"I won't."  
He replies.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Bad, good? Let me know! Sorry for the really short chapter, but I'll be updating really soon (and it'll be longer) so don't worry! I'd never leave you guys hanging. Until then, see you soon!


End file.
